


Lost

by Ningie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kembalilah dengan selamat."<br/>Satu kalimat tersirat harapan diucapkan dengan nada getar oleh Katsura. Berharap jika sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu masih tetap akan berjumpa dengan mentari esok hari.<br/>"Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau kau?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki

Satu lirikan tajam ia persembahkan kepada makhluk berambut ungu gelap yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. Sejak awal hubungan mereka memang bisa dikatakan kurang harmonis dalam parameter ‘persahabatan’. Merasa dilirik sedemikian rupa, mau tidak mau bocah lelaki pemilik nama Takasugi Shinsuke itu merasa risih dan segera mengubah fokusnya dari sebuah kompas yang semenjak tadi berada dalam genggamannya menuju bocah dengan gaya rambut kuncir kuda.

“Apa lihat-lihat?”

“Aku ragu jika kau yang menjadi penunjuk jalan.”

Mendapati pernyataan demikian, lirikan iris hijau seketika kembali menatap kompas yang semenjak tadi tidak memberi satupun petunjuk. “Tenang saja Katsura, kita tidak akan tersesat.” Sambil berkata demikian, Takasugi, disusul Katsura, menyusuri hutan belantara bermodalkan kompas—yang tidak berfungsi—milik ayah si rambut ungu gelap. Dua bocah yang bisa dikatakan belum cukup umur itu secara nekat memberanikan diri memasuki hutan belantara dikarenakan satu tujuan.

Yaitu,

Bertemu Shiroyasha.

—atau biasa disebut iblis putih.

Beberapa minggu lalu ada sebuah rumor beredar di sekolah tempat mereka bernaung bahwa, ada seorang bocah yang kerap kali menghantui penduduk sekitar baik siang maupun malam. Bukan, bukan berarti dia makhluk halus atau apa, hanya seorang bocah dengan rambut putih—yang dicurigai sebagai amanto—berkeliaran di sekitar perkampungan, membunuh beberapa samurai hebat, serta mengambil baju dan perbekalan mereka.

Karena itu ia diberi julukan Shiroyasha.

Menurut beberapa saksi mata, bocah berambut putih itu kerap kali berlari ke arah Aokigahara jika aksinya sudah tertangkap basah oleh warga. 

Aokigahara adalah hutan yang terletak tepat di bawah kaki gunung Fuji, dan konon katanya hutan ini sangatlah angker karena diisi oleh yurei. Selain itu, tempat ini pun dikenal sebagai salah satu tempat favorit untuk mengakhiri hidup. 

Jadi bisa dikatakan besar kemungkinan bocah shiroyasha itu bukanlah manusia.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Takasugi Shinsuke berminat untuk mengenal shiroyasha lebih jauh, terlebih, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat. Bersama dengan Katsura Kotarou, teman sekelasnya, ia pun berniat untuk mencari sang iblis putih tersebut.

.

Mentari telah kembali ke peraduannya, pertanda malam akan menjelang.

Meskipun begitu, apa yang mereka cari belum juga ditemukan. 

“Takasugi.. ini sudah petang hari, ayo kita pulang saja.” Pinta bocah berambut kuncir kuda pada kawannya. Si surai ungu gelap melihat sekilas temannya yang sudah mulai dilanda rasa takut, sebenarnya ia pun takut jika berlama-lama di hutan ini—namun jika sudah menyangkut ego sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku.

“Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu dengan bocah rambut putih itu.”

“Jangan keras kepala! Apa kau tidak tahu kita sedang berada dimana haah!?”

“Aokigahara? Hutan yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya itu? Aku tahu itu Katsura, aku tahu!” 

Melihat kilat mata yang terpancar dari iris hijau milik Takasugi membuatnya seketika bungkam. Katsura sangat tahu tabiat Takasugi jika sudah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan, kalau sudah begini hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas. 

“Terserah kau saja. Aku akan pulang.” 

Setelah berkata demikian, Katsura segera berbalik dan menjauh dari Takasugi. Namun sebelum itu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Takasugi seharusnya berpikir ulang untuk meneruskan pencariannya, 

“Kembalilah dengan selamat.”

Diucapkan dengan sedikit nada getar, mau tidak mau bocah berambut ungu itu jadi merasa tidak enak dengan kawannya itu. Hanya jawaban “Ya.” Yang mampu terucap dari bibirnya. Dengan demikian, percakapan itu berakhir seiring jejak langkah Katsura yang terdengar semakin menjauh.

-o.O.o-

Selepas kepergian kawannya yang berambut kuncir kuda, tentu saja ketegangan mulai terasa. Berada di dalam hutan seorang diri sama saja cari mati. Persetan dengan makhluk halus, yang lebih ia takutkan ialah, bagaimana jika ada makhluk buas seperti harimau yang tiba-tiba menyerang? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ular berbisa menggigitnya disaat ia terlelap?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Suasana terasa semakin mencekam ketika terdengar suara orang tertawa yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya, “SIAPA DISANA!?” teriaknya lantang. Suara jangkrik serta hembusan angin yang menjawab. Tanpa disadari yang bersangkutan, bulu kuduknya otomatis berdiri begitu saja akibat suara tertawa yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa detik lalu. Bahkan saat ini dapat ia rasakan tengkuknya terasa dingin seperti baru saja ditiup oleh seseorang.

“Tenang.. yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada..” 

“Tenang.. yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada..” 

Setelah meracaukan kalimat itu beberapa kali, Takasugi pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk mencari Shiroyasha. Suasana gelap dan aura mencekam yang ditawarkan Aokigahara ketika malam memang cocok untuk dijadikan lokasi uji nyali. Terlebih, tempat ini dikenal sebagai tempat favorit masyarakat Jepang untuk bunuh diri.

Memikirkan hal itu saja berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Takasugi kembali berdiri, “Tenang.. yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada..” ulangnya sekali lagi.

Bocah manapun tentunya akan ketakutan jika dibiarkan sendiri di hutan angker tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat seorang Takasugi Shinsuke memberanikan diri untuk tetap bertahan sendirian di dalam sana. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan hantu atau sejenisnya, hanya saja, keadaan hutan ini berhasil membuatnya benar-benar harus berpikir dua kali untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Mungkin saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat mentari lagi esok hari jika ia nekat untuk membelah hutan ini seorang diri.

“Sepertinya.. aku harus menyusul Katsura pulang.”

Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, segera bocah itu mengambil sebuah senter dari dalam ranselnya untuk memberi sedikit penerangan dalam perjalanan pulang.

‘Ssttttttt’

“!”

‘Sstttttt’

“SIAPA!?”

Dengan tangan bergetar, Takasugi mengarahkan senter itu ke sembarang arah—berharap menangkap sosok yang semenjak tadi sudah mulai mengganggunya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya saat matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang melintas cepat di depannya, “Katsura..? Kaukah itu?” Sambil berusaha mengingat jalan pulang, langkah kaki itupun perlahan mulai menjauh dan akhirnya—anak itu pun berlari terbirit-birit karena ia yakin sekali jika temannya itu belum jauh dari tempatnya.

Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, sosok yang baru saja ia lihat itu bukan temannya, Katsura Kotarou.

.

.

Semakin ia mempercepat tempo berlarinya, semakin cepat pula langkah kaki terdengar di belakangnya—seolah ada seseorang yang kini sedang mengejarnya. Enggan untuk menoleh ke belakang yang bisa Takasugi lakukan hanyalah memanjatkann do’a agar selalu diberi perlindungan oleh yang maha kuasa.

Sambil menoleh ke segala arah—asal bukan arah belakang, ia sangat berharap melihat sesosok bocah berambut kuncir kuda yang tak lain adalah Katsura. Seharusnya tadi ia ikut pulang saja dengannya. Yah yang namanya penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir bukan?

.

Entah sudah berapa langkah kedua kakinya membawanya pergi namun, hal yang terlihat tetap saja sama : ribuan pohon dan kegelapan. Untungnya langkah kaki yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa saat lalu sudah tidak ada. Untuk saat ini Takasugi berspekulasi jika ia sudah jauh dari makhluk entah apa itu yang baru saja mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya untuk menentukan arah utara dan selatan saja ia tak tahu, bagaimana untuk mengingat jalan pulang? Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak untuk mencabut nyawanya di Aokigahara saat ini juga sepertinya ia sudah pasrah.

BRUK!

Satu suara yang terdengar cukup kencang terdengar dari arah belakang, hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Takasugi harus memeriksanya sendiri dengan kedua netranya. Bocah itu yakin sekali jika di belakangnya saat ini sedang terjadi sesuatu—atau ada seseorang.

Meskipun begitu, ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

.

Iris hijau itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat sesosok bocah dengan rambut kuncir kuda kini sudah berlumur darah, terlebih, kondisinya terbilang sangat mengenaskan tanpa tangan dan kaki. Hanya kepalanya saja yang masih terpasang di badan. Di sebelah bocah malang itu berdiri sesosok pria dengan rambut panjang dan bocah berambut putih.

Mereka berdua tengah asyik memakan bagian tubuh bocah berambut kuncir kuda itu yang tidak lagi melekat di badannya.

“Katsura...” 

Setelah berkata demikian, dua individu yang berdiri di dekat jasad temannya itu langsung mengalihkan muka dan menatap Takasugi tajam. Ditatap dengan pandangan membunuh tentu saja orang seperti Takasugi pun akan ketakutan.

“J-jangan..”

Air mata perlahan mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk bocah bersurai ungu gelap itu saat tahu kedua individu itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Seketika fokusnya teralihkan pada Katsura yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa. 

“Maaf..”

“Maaf..”

“Maafkan aku..”

Kini seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan bocah berambut putih sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Takasugi langsung jatuh terduduk begitu saja, yang terbayang di benaknya saat ini hanyalah wajah temannya yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

Andai saja ia menemani Katsura pulang pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Andai saja ia menekan ego nya sedikit saja pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

“KATSURAAAA!”

***  
“Huh?”

Satu suara yang terasa sangat familiar bagi indera pendengarannya sukses membuat Takasugi langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Saking tidak percaya dia langsung mencari sumber suara dan ia dapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal kini tepat berada di sampingnya.

“Katsu..ra..?”

“Kau ini kenapa pagi-pagi sudah meneriakkan namaku? Takut kutinggal ke sekolah?” 

Dengan cepat bocah itu bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menatap wajah teman sebayanya itu dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah Katsura sudah mati? Mengapa juga saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan temannya itu berada di sampingnya? Memang sudah kegiatan rutin bagi bocah berambut senada langit malam itu mengunjungi temannya untuk sekedar membangunkan dan berangkat bersama. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Takasugi adalah satu-satunya teman bagi Katsura untuk saat ini—dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Meski demikian, tetap saja hal ini adalah sesuatu janggal bagi Takasugi.

“Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukankah aku baru saja berada di Aokigahara?”

Alis Katsura pun bertautan, “Kau ini bicara apa?” menatap temannya yang kebingungan membuat dirinya pun harus kembali bertanya, “Apa kita kemarin mengunjungi Aokigahara?”

“Tidak.”

“Kau serius?”

Sorot mata mengintimidasi ia berikan untuk memaksa Katsura mengaku jika apa yang ia alami semalam itu bukanlah mimpi buruk belaka, “Kau ini kenapa sih!? Jelas saja kita tidak mungkin kesana. Aokigahara itu terletak di Yamanashi, sedangkan kita berada di Edo Ta-ka-su-gi-sama!” Kendati menjawab, yang ada Katsura semakin kesal dengan perilaku teman ungunya itu dengan segala racauan tentang ‘Aokigahara’.

Takasugi termenung sesaat, “Berarti kau tidak tahu soal Shiroyasha?” kepalang kesal dengan segala pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan olehnya, segera saja bocah lelaki pemilik nama lengkap Katsura Kotarou itu membalas,

“Kalau kau masih saja meracaukan hal aneh, lebih baik kau berangkat sendiri saja.” 

Setelah mengatakan hal itu bocah lelaki berambut panjang itu tentu saja langsung beranjak dari kursi kecil yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Seiring dengan itu tentu saja Takasugi segera mencegah kepergian temannya dengan menarik rambut panjangnya itu. Tentunya hal itu sukses membuat dua bocah ini saling adu jotos dan bertengkar pagi-pagi.  
Jika tidak ada teriakan dari sang ibu serta teringat dengan betapa kerasnya disiplin sekolah militer tempat mereka menimba ilmu, pasti pertikaian antar dua bocah yang sama-sama belum cukup umur itu tidak akan berhenti sampai fajar menyingsing.

Yah namanya juga anak-anak.

.

.

Ada satu hal aneh yang terjadi disini.

“Oi Katsura.”

“Hmm?”

Sekilas ia melirik rimbunan pohon-pohon yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang, “Kau yakin kita tidak salah jalan?” mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu tentu saja ia langsung menjawab, “Salah jalan kemana? Ini arah ke sekolah loh.” 

“Haah? Sekolah kita kan tidak melewati hutan seperti ini!”

Katsura berbalik arah dan memperpendek jaraknya dengan si lawan bicara, “Sepertinya kau sedang terkena demam musim panas ya?” merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan itu, tentu saja Takasugi langsung menyingkirkan wajah si kuncir kuda agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, 

“Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau kau?”

“Kau.”

“Brengsek.”

Perdebatan kecil soal masalah sepele kerap terjadi diantara mereka, namun akhirnya Takasugi menanyakan hal yang mengusik benaknya sejak mulai melintas di jalur yang tidak ia ketahui.

“Kita.. masih bersekolah di sekolah militer kan?”

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar saat Takasugi menanyakan hal itu, “Takasugi, sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang terkena demam musim panas.” Tanpa sadar, tempat yang ingin mereka tuju pun telah tampak di depan mata. “Kita hanya bersekolah di sekolah kuil biasa kok. Gratis lagi.” Ucap Katsura santai.

Terlihat sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai kuil tepat di dalam hutan. Banyaknya anak-anak yang saling melempar canda tawa membuat siapapun yakin jika tempat ini benar-benar sekolah bukan hanya tempat untuk beribadah saja. Takasugi yang masih sulit mempercayai apa yang ia alami saat ini tentu saja langsung menarik kerah kimono yang dikenakan Katsura.

“Jangan bercanda Katsura! Mana ada sekolah di tengah hutan seperti ini!”

“Kau ini kenapa sih Takasugi!?” 

Suara adu mulut yang terjadi diantara mereka nampaknya berhasil merenggut perhatian anak-anak lainnya, “Hey sudahlah kalian berdua!” sahut salah satu anak yang melihat kedua bocah bau kencur itu hendak memulai pertengkaran.

.

“Semuanya, ada apa ini?”

Suara lembut dari arah belakang sukses membuat dua bocah yang saling menarik kerah kimono satu sama lain, serta anak-anak yang berkerumun itu berpaling dan melihat siapa sosok yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

“Shouyo-sensei!”

Terlihat sesosok pria berambut panjang dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, “Wah wah sepertinya kalian membuat masalah lagi ya?” sambil berkata demikian, reaksi Takasugi berbeda dengan reaksi anak-anak lainnya saat melihat pria itu.

“Kau..”

Jika mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam ia yakin sekali jika orang yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah orang yang sama dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. “Pembunuh.” Ucap Takasugi singkat. Tentunya satu kata itu sukses memancing amarah beberapa anak yang memang bertipe short-tempered.

“Oi Takasugi apa-apaan kau!”

“Dimana sopan santunmu haah!?”

Meski demikian, Takasugi sama sekali tidak peduli, “Dimana bocah berambut putih?” Ucapnya sambil mengedarkan arah pandangnya untuk mencari seorang anak yang memiliki rambut putih, sayangnya nihil.

“Maksudmu Gintoki?”

“Gintoki?”  
Jengah akan sikap aneh kawannya, Katsura segera menarik Takasugi menjauh dari kerumunan itu dan mengajaknya bicara empat mata. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi, hey kawan sebaiknya kau pulang saja jika sedang tidak enak badan.” Takasugi langsung menggenggam kedua bahu lawan bicaranya.

“Dengar, orang itu berbahaya! Dia dan satu lagi bocah dengan rambut putih!”

“Dia itu guru kita Takasugi.”

“Aku tidak kenal orang itu, dan aku tidak kenal tempat ini. Yang jelas, aku tahu jika mereka itu berbahaya!”

Katsura segera menyingkiran kedua tangan Takasugi yang berada di pundaknya, “Apa yang menyebabkanmu berpikir begitu? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?” Iris hijau miliknya memancarkan rasa takut dan ragu untuk mengungkap apa yang ia lihat semalam. Dia berharap jika itu hanyalah mimpi buruk semata. 

“Aku melihatmu mati.”

“!”

“Dibunuh oleh pria itu dan temannya seorang anak kecil berambut putih.”

“Takasugi..”

“Kukira itu mimpi tapi—“

.

ZRAAAAAASSSSSSH!

.

Satu tangan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

“Kau mencariku?”

Berdirilah sesosok bocah berambut putih dengan sebilah katana berlumur darah di belakangnya.

-o.O.o-

“Kau mencariku?”

Bocah berambut putih itu hanya bisa memberi sorot mata dingin dari kedua iris merahnya saat melihat Takasugi dilanda rasa takut mengetahui jika tangan kanannya telah putus.  
“Sebenarnya apa yang kau alami saat ini pun bukan mimpi sih.” Ucapnya santai.

Seketika pemandangan sekolah kuil itu pun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. 

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. 

Tidak ada anak-anak yang saling melempar canda tawa.  
Tidak ada Katsura.

—yang ada hanya gelapnya hutan serta dua individu yang sudah ia lihat sebelumnya.

“Jangan pernah mencariku.”

.

ZRAAAAAASSSSSSH!

.

Kini giliran tangan kirinya yang terlepas dari badannya.  
Untuk berteriak kesakitan saja bibirnya terasa kelu, hanya air mata satu-satunya media untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya kini dilanda rasa sakit yang membuatnya mati rasa. Pria dengan rambut panjang kemudian datang menghampiri Takasugi yang kini terbujur kaku di atas tanah dengan dua lengan yang tidak lagi melekat di badan.

“Anak muda..”

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan mengarahkannya tepat di wajah bocah berambut ungu gelap tersebut. “Jangan pernah ke Aokigahara sendirian, terlebih ketika malam.” Secara perlahan pria itu menggerakkan pedangnya hingga berakhir tepat di mata kaki. 

“—karena kau tidak akan pernah lagi bisa melihat mentari pagi yang terbit esok hari.”

ZRAAAAAASSSSSSH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***  
Omake

Pagi itu anak-anak dikejutkan dengan kabar menghilangnya Takasugi Shinsuke sejak empat hari lalu. Kabar itu mereka dapat dari teman sekelas mereka, Katsura Kotarou, yang kebetulan memang dikenal sebagai teman terdekatnya. Orang tua serta para guru pun telah berusaha untuk mencari Takasugi kemanapun, namun sayang jasadnya pun belum ditemukan hingga seminggu kemudian.

Sang ayah sangat terpukul dengan kabar kehilangan anaknya tersebut. Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan polisi berusaha untuk tidak menutup kasus ini dan terus mencari dimana keberadaan Takasugi berada.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian

Sesosok bocah dengan rambut keriting bernama Sakamoto Tatsuma baru saja pindah sebulan lalu, bocah itu pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan anak pedagang kaya dan kepiawaiannya dalam merayu wanita. Bahkan dalam satu bulan saja Sakamoto sudah bisa dekat dengan anak satu kelas, termasuk Katsura. Seiring dengan kedatangan anak baru, belakangan ini sedang ada kabar yang menyebar di sekolah, bahkan hal ini pun tidak serta merta dijadikan ajang taruhan sera uji nyali bagi anak laki-laki.

‘Siapapun yang bisa menemukan jasad Takasugi akan diberi imbalan senilai 1 miliar yen.”

Tak heran, Takasugi berasal dari keluarga kaya dan lagi sampai saat ini kasusnya belum juga terselesaikan.

.

.

.

“Sakamoto, berminat ikut mencari jasad Takasugi?”

Bocah berambut keriting itu tentu saja tidak langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja, “Takasugi? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orangnya.” Mendengar penyataan itu, Katsura segera memberitahu ciri-ciri fisik Takasugi Shinsuke padanya, dan sepertinya anak itu mulai tertarik.

“Kalau begitu kita mulai mencarinya dimana?”

Dia pun tersenyum simpul.

“Aokigahara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhh ga nyangka banget akhirnya bisa nge-publish karya ke 2 di AO3 dan kali ini cerita yang bener-bener baru publish disini (yang sebelumnya saya publish juga di ffn) Kali ini dari fandom Gintama!  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
